With an ever increasing number of different sized and shaped boats, the contemporary trailers have tended to develop an ever increasing arrangement of bow, keel and stern supports for accommodating the great variety of trailers. Proper distribution of the weight of the trailer on the frame such that pressure on the tongue will accommodate a balanced connection to the prime mover has been attempted by having one or more stationary hull and keel support units mounted forwardly on the frame, and either bunks or gangs of horizontally and vertically adjustable rollers mounted rearwardly on the frame. Examples of various such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,672; 2,948,423; 3,774,790 and 3,917,087.
Nevertheless, the trailer industry has not only not solved the constant problem of ease of adjustment for proper tongue weight distribution, but has exacerbated the problem by proliferation of the types and arrangement of gangs of rollers mounted on, for example, a rear cross member adjacent the trailer axle for the wheels, and wherein the rear cross member is attached between members of the frame in a manner causing torquing of the frame inwardly and toward the center thereof. Such torquing not only shortens the life of the frame, but detracts from the efficacy of the support of the boat hull by the roller gangs or bunks mounted on the cross member.
It is to the elimination of this problem of frame torquing and its attendant disadvantages that this invention is directed.